The Best Year
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: Fremione one-shot. Takes place in a crowded Diagon Alley, with guest stars Ronald Weasley and the lovely Lav-Lav.


_A/N: Cute little one shot, thought this would be a fun way to get them together. I hope you all enjoy!_

It all started one day in Diagon Alley.

Fred had been walking down the street, on his lunch break from the shop, happily whistling away to himself as he went. Things were looking up for the Weasley twins, he thought to himself. It had been a year since the war hadbr

ended and WWW was thriving in this post-war environment where people looked for laughter anywhere they could. Angelina had just proposed to George and of course his twin had accepted. The sappy git, no questions as to who wore the pants in that relationship.

His inner musings came to an abrupt halt as he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged into a nearby alley. He looked around for his assailant and his eyes fell on a small, curly haired witch who looked rather familiar.

"You know 'Mione if you wanted to get me alone you just had to ask." He drawled, looking down at her with a cheeky grin as she flushed.

"I need your help." She looked at him with those big brown eyes and he sighed inwardly. Now who was the sappy one, he thought. And for his little brothers girlfriend, no less.

"Name it."

Hermione took a deep breath and summoned her strength.

"Well." She began hesitantly. "Firstly, I think you should know Ron and I broke up. Last week in fact."

His heart soared. Stupid thing.

"Secondly, he's currently out there wrapped around 'Lav-Lav'." She said in a snide tone.

He poked his head round the corner. Sure enough, there was his idiot of a brother fawning all over that air head. What a git.

"Thirdly, well, actually that's where you come in. I've been hiding in this alley for the last twenty minutes trying to avoid them and I have no idea what to do." She admitted sheepishly.

pAn interesting thought formed in Fred's mind and he grinned wickedly. Two for one. Hermione looked at his expression worriedly.

"No explosions."

"Don't worry love, the only thing exploding will be Ron." He said with a wink, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Follow my lead."

He pulled her along with him as they exited the alley, trying to contain his blush at being so close to the pretty witch. Merlin, but she smelt wonderful.

Fred guided them directly into Ron's line of vision and felt her stiffen in his arms. Well that wouldn't do, would it?

"Relax, love." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her neck and felt her cheeks warm. He couldn't help but smile at how easily he could bring colour to her face. Maybe this could be something after all.

Just as they were about to pass Ron, he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He felt her start in surprise then was shocked himself to feel how easily she reacted to the kiss. He quickly forgot all about Ron and Lavender, and the fact that they were in a crowded street, devouring her mouth with his own as he'd wanted to do for months. He nipped her bottom lip and she moaned in satisfaction.

Now this was a Hermione he'd like to see far more often.

Unfortunately, (or not, perhaps, since they were attracting rather a few states) Ronald chose this moment to notice his brother and former girlfriend who were currently making out.

Fred felt himself be ripped away from Hermione and looked up to see an irate Ron inches away from his face. He smirked, looking remarkably like a certain Slytherin. It seemed she had a type after all, she thought smugly, and Ron had been the aberration.

"What's wrong little brother?" He asked casually, doing up the top button of his shirt which seemed to have come undone. That little minx had been trying to undress him. He'd have to take her up on that somewhere a little more private later on.

He threw a reassuring look at Hermione who still seemed slightly dazed. The mussed hair and swollen lips looked far too good on her.

"WHY ARE YOU KISSING MY - HERMIONE?" He screeched, oblivious to the gathering crowd.

This seemed to snap Hermione out of her trance and she stepped forward, taking Fred's hand. It engulfed her own but she had to admit she rather liked the way it felt.

"I'm not your anything, Ronald." She said in a deadly voice. "You decided that when you broke up with me and it's further cemented by the fact that you're here with her."

"Quit while you're ahead." Fred advised, seeing Ron about to open his mouth again.

"But - my brother?" Said Ron, looking at Hermione mournfully, rather like a puppy that had just been kicked. Lavender looked disgusted at the whole scene.

"I asked her out. I've liked her for months and I would never hurt her." Fred broke in before Hermione could reply. His obvious sincerity had her confused. That, coupled with the kiss…

"YOU WANTED HER WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?" Ron as usual ignored anything else that was said and scrambled forward, attempting to punch his brother in the face but Fred quickly threw a charm at him that resulted in his hands looking rather like marshmallows. Hermione giggled and he turned on her again.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? Is he a better kisser than me, is that it you slut?"

Lavender tittered in the background, obviously enjoying Hermione getting railed on. Hermione threw her an evil glare then pasted a sugary sweet smile on her face as she leaned closer to Ron.

"Actually Ronald, I can safely say I've never been kissed like that before." She said quietly, staring him down. "And you will get over it, and be happy for me, or I'll tell your mother how you and that insipid bint didn't quite wait for us to break up, shall I?"

Ron gulped nervously. Fred was far too turned on by Hermione's action than was appropriate in public and was shifting uncomfortably next to her, earning him a swift nudge and a glance that implied his imminent death if he didn't stop wriggling.

"That's what I thought." Hermione said, turning back to Ron. She linked her arm with Fred's and smiled up at him. "Do you still have time for lunch before you have to go back Freddie?"

Fred smiled and nodded.

This year just kept getting better.


End file.
